Crazy Love
by WriterUnknown4
Summary: The name says it all...


Chapter 1

Rose Weasley (Third Person Perspective):

Rose Weasley stood in the middle of her dorm and surveyed the room. It was exactly the same as last year. Granted, she was a fifth-year last time she was here, but the dorms never had any major changes as you progressed from year to year. The red velvet curtains still hung from the four-post beds; the beds were made same as they always were; the bed-side tables were the painted the same shade of brown as always. And of course, there was that ever-present scent of food wafting in from downstairs and fresh linens. She was the first one here, as always. She had discovered a secret passageway in her second year that quickly took you to whichever dorm you wanted and she had been using it ever since.

She popped open her trunk and the lid flew back. Granted, she got a ton of new clothes over the summer that she was just dying to wear at school. Some were new pajamas, or coats and hats that were on sale. She even had two new dresses for any balls that would be held this year. But now, she had to unpack her clothes and organize them in the school-provided trunks.

She was about halfway through when her new dormmates came in. Of course, there was Dominique, her cousin. Dominique didn't know about the secret passageway, and Rose had no intention of telling her. She would probably use it as a make-out place. The last thing Rose needed was for her to be walking up to the dorm and to run into Dominique with her arms wrapped around someone, her lips red from kissing. Rose practically shuddered at the thought.

And then there was Antinia Brown. She was a perfect angel during the day, but at night, she turned into a total slut. She had slept with practically every boy at the school. Once, in her 4th year, she even snogged a third year that was waiting outside of the girls' bathroom. She pulled him in and they did it in the shower. Antinia disgusted Rose.

Another girl in her dorm was Leslie Baker. Leslie was very sweet and kind, and she was extremely quiet. She was an absolute dear, and Rose had gotten to know her very well last year, as their beds were right next to each other and Leslie had a problem with falling asleep. Rose often sang to her to help her fall asleep. Leslie smiled at her from across the room, and Rose offered a half-wave.

Also in her bunk were Allie and Abbie Crumb. They were twins and were always up to some kind of mischief. Rose got along with them quite well, although they weren't exactly best friends. The two girls had no best friend except each other. They were such busy bees, always flying from person to person. Their hectic prank schedule kept them on their toes. They felt that the 9 months they spent in school were not nearly long enough to satisfy their pranking ways.

The last 6 girls Rose did not know. They seemed to be their own little group of friends, only occasionally talking to someone else, although the conversation consisted mostly of "Could you hand me that (insert item here)" and "Here you go" with the occasional "Thanks". Rose figured they were distantly related for she saw them arrive at platform 9 ¾ together. They also sat together all throughout the train ride, laughing and talking like family.

The girls were all unpacking as Rose finished, and she lay down on her bed, exhausted from the long train ride during which she got no sleep. After a few minutes, she dragged herself off the bed and downstairs to the Gryffindor common room. She spotted her cousin, Albus Potter sitting on the couch, talking with a few of his friends. She waited until he seemed to have finished his conversation, and then approached him.

"Hey Albus."

He looked up. "Oh. Hi Rose. What's up?"

She smiled. "I was just wondering if you wanted to walk down to the Great Hall with me."

Albus stood. "Sure."

They strode out of the crowded common room and headed downstairs towards the Great Hall. The walk there was filled with questions of how the train ride was, if the dorms had changed much, and who was whose dormmate.

As the cousins walked into the Great Hall, they were met by a deafening chatter. People everywhere were hugging each other and rejoicing in the fact that they were seeing each other again. Many people were stuffing themselves with the delicious gourmet feast, while others hardly touched the food and chattered on and on to their eager friends.

Albus and Rose made their way to the Gryffindor table and found some seats near their other friends and family. Lily Potter, Albus's sister, was talking to her best friend, Savannah, about her summer adventures. She smiled at her elder cousin as Rose sat down and began helping herself to some food.

A few minutes later, Dominique came down. She slipped onto the oversized bench as Rose finished up her grilled chicken. She began talking as Rose helped herself to a slice of pumpkin pie.

"So, I was going on my tour of the Ministry when this guy just starts staring at me. And he was like, totally cute. So I smiled at him and he smiled at me. He was in my tour group, so he sped up and walked right next to me. Lucky my parents weren't there. They would totally freak. So, anyway, we talked and walked and he was so sweet. I totally fell in love! And so we were walking through this big, long hallway. And we had drifted to the back of the group so that the tour guide lady didn't hear us talking and giggling when we passed a broom closet. So the guy, he said his name was Will, looked around to make sure that no one was looking. Then he pulled me in to broom closet and-"she leaned in so the younger children wouldn't hear, "he kissed me. And it was so wonderful, Rose. I nearly fainted. And so we were in the broom closet kissing when he took off my jacket. And then I took off his jacket and I unbuttoned his shirt and took that off too. Then he took off my shirt-"

"Okay, Dominique!" I cut her off. "I don't really care about what you did with some guy in a broom closet. Seriously, there are younger kids here, too."

Dominique blushed. "Sorry. I guess I just got carried away. But seriously, he was so amazing. And he was so great at-"

Once again, I had to cut her off. "Dominique!" My voice held a warning in it that made her stop and turn to her measly scooping of green beans. Dominique rarely ate, and when she did, it was just a little bit. How she managed to stay so curvy I have never figured out.

So there we were: a group of random friends and family sitting at a table, surrounded by talking and eating people. I looked around the Great Hall and smiled. It was the same as always: the charmed ceiling with the floating candles, the four enormously long tables arranged in neat columns, the staff table at the front of the room, the marble walls that made the sound echo so much. It was all so familiar. And that was exactly what Rose needed: something constant. Something that never changed. Something that was forever… the same.

**A/N**

**Okay, so I know that that was pretty much a short and boring first chapter, but they usually are. Basically I just wanted to introduce some of the characters and their personalities. But don't give up just because the first chapter was boring! It will get better, I promise!**

**Please send me some reviews letting me know what you think. Want more dialogue? It will come, pinky promise! Who do you love and hate so far? Who do you think should have a chapter or portion of a chapter written in their perspective? Do you like the idea of third person perspective, or do you want direct thoughts? **

**Review please and the story will get more interesting! First person to review will be mentioned in the thanks at the end of the story! (:**

**~WriterUnknown **


End file.
